Sabine and Mattes
by Darking Girl
Summary: Sabine and Tunstall fluff, plus a little on why the Lady Knight was in the east to begin with and their first kiss. Takes place with their meeting in the tavern and the aftermath. Oneshot


I started this ages ago and hurrah! I have (finally) finished it. Just a little oneshot primarily based on Tunstall and Sabine in the Beka Cooper book, and their first kiss. Just because romance is good! And they need to be appreciated!

Enjoy.

And, naturally, I own nothing.

* * *

Four knights rode into the city of Corus that afternoon along Messinger Way. Each rode a deadly steed. And each steed sported a large amount of travel dust, from a gruelling ride. One could tell they were noble, and knights, by their trappings; the shape of a covered shield, armour and a chin held high in the air. They rode hard. And fast. Each looked like they could do with a bath. However one had her priorities right. She needed a drink. Quiet like. And alone.

She waved goodbye to her fellows and rode off into the dark.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a strange relationship. No eyes meeting across a room. No falling madly and deeply in love. In fact the first time they met, they were fighting.

He had become involved with a group of Rats, with Guardswoman Goodwin and Puppy Cooper. They were in the Cesspool, just passing the Barrel's Bottom, one of the worst riverfront taverns. Just as they were passing its double doors, a knot of brawlers fell into the street.

"Cooper, just keep anyone we pull out from pilling back in." Goodwin observed.

The two Dogs hit out with the fist end of their batons. Causing those in the heart of the brawl to stop. The blows caused so much pain that even though they were drunk they felt it.

However, just then the river dodgers inside the tavern realised that there was a fight going on outside. Proving that they were, well and truly, idiots they stumbled out. The sheer amount of people created a wave like effect, causing the three Provost Guards to be pulled into the surge of bodies, and taken inside.

Tunstall totally forgot about his whistle. He fought with his entire being. Pounding heads with his baton and roaring. Goodwin, however, blew her whistle as she laid out men and women, left and right alike. Beka gave as good as she got. Smashing into sides, kicking upwards and trying to protect the arm that had been sliced as someone cut the cord that held her whistle. Someone pushed her into a table, so she smashed him against the head then shoved him behind her.

A woman's voice suddenly cut through all the mêlée. "All I want is to get peacefully drunk after eating hill dirt in my ale for months. Goddess, was it too much to ask?"

The woman began to get out from her table. On closer notice one would see that she was near enough the height of the man Tunstall, with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and a long nose. She wore a brown leather jerkin and breeches with a shirt that looked like it may have once been white. As she pushed her way to the bar, the leather scabbards of her dagger and sword swung into view. It could be observed that they were just as beat up as her boots and clothes. When she reached the bar she grabbed the barkeep and took his club. Finally she shoved him back into his cowering place.

Club now in hand she waylaid into the fighting, ambushing the fighting coves. Hitting left and right, deftly, with the heavy weapon she made her way to the centre of the room. Meeting Tunstall.

Goodwin at the same time was making her way towards Cooper and got her against a wall. She observed the cut in her Puppy's arm and helped bandage it up. After some more casual conversation Goodwin leaned back and looked away from the sixteen year old girl; "Me'n Tunstall got lucky here Cooper. You're good in a fight, thank the Goddess. We didn't look out for you as we should have done. Most Puppies would be dead right now, understand? Because this isn't the kind of fight Puppies survive without their Dog's watching out for them. We'll look out for you better in future."

Finally Goodwin asked "Who do you suppose our lady knight is?"

"That's a knight? How can you tell?"

"I saw her and four other knights riding down on my way to the kennel this afternoon."

A scrape of wood drew their attention. A woman had picked up a wooden bench and was about to throw it at the lady in question. Goodwin started forward, but the lady herself noticed the danger she was in. And that Tunstall was in trouble too. She grabbed him around the neck and used her left leg to hook his legs from under him, and drag him down in a roll to the side of the room. The bench passed over their heads and bought down three men. Tunstall and the lady got back on their feet.

Goodwin returned to lean against her wall, "They're all right, they don't need me."

At last there were but two ne'er-do wells left. They ran.

The lady looked at Tunstall, then Goodwin and finally Beka. She leaned on her club, "Well, this was refreshing. That's a fighting Pup you have there, but she nearly got killed. I know better than to take a squire into a fight where I'm outnumbered seven to one. It's one thing to dice with your own life and another to dice with that of someone you're training, Master Dog."

Tunstall scowled. Then he looked at Beka. And winced.

"I am _fine,_" Beka said, loudly enough that the knight heard her.

The lady laughed. Hard. She walked forward to Goodwin smiling, "I am Sabine of Macayhill, lady knight."

More introductions were made, and as they finished, four Dog's tumbled through the door. They looked like they were idiots. In fact, they looked worse. They were complete incompetents.

"Pig's scummer" Tunstall muttered under his breath. Lady Sabine shook her head, these men _were _idiots. They were the Night Watch.

However, just then another fight started to happen because a cat pounced. The four left. Sharpish.

Beka was taken home and the other three wondered off.

"So where have you come from Lady?" Tunstall asked.

"Sabine. I don't hold with that 'Lady' malarkey. Not with friendly folk. And I believe we are to be friends."

The Dogs smiled. It was always useful, to some extent, to have a noble friend.

"I've been in the east these past months. Rode in today. And needed a drink."

"Did you get enough to be refreshed?" asked Goodwin, "because there is this place…"

Five minutes later they entered a tavern in the Prettybone District. Goodwin walked to the bar and ordered three ales, and to voice an enquiry about food. Tunstall and Sabine continued talking.

"That was an interesting bit of fighting I saw Master Dog. Pray where did you learn it?"

"I'm from the hills. The eastern hills. I learned things there before I left. And mostly, you pick it up as you go along, you know, the more fights you get in the better you get. And if I am to call you Sabine, you should call me Mattes."

"I am familiar with the hill people," she replied as a dark look quickly passed her features, "just come from there. Picked up some nifty tricks from some hill raiders. Surprise you?"

"Never. I'm unsurpriseable."

"So how long have you been a Dog?"

"Coming up to sixteen this year."

"So, that would make you……. About thirty two?"

Grinning Tunstall replied "nope. I'm thirty eight."

Sabine smiled too, "nothing wrong with that!"

Just then Goodwin returned with the drinks, "Foods on its way. But I can't stay too long. Got to get home."

"Something waiting for you Clara?" Tunstall asked wickedly.

Goodwin kicked him.

Sabine started to laugh. Goodwin looked at her. Then she started to chuckle too. Tunstall shrugged and drank deeply of his ale. It wasn't that bad, sort of nutty. He guessed it was of a rich golden brown colour. He wiped his mouth in satisfaction and looked into the bottom of the jack to see if he could make it out in the dark of the bar. There wasn't any left. He'd downed it in one.

He was just thinking that do with another when the food arrived. He handed the tankard to the serving woman, implying he wanted another. She smiled down at him, looking through her lashes. Flirtatious like. The lady knight noticed. Quickly she finished her drink.

"I'd like another too" she said, with a smile.

The other woman took it from her hand without hardly looking towards her. Sabine though, was happy to notice that Tunstall had not noticed the look. And was not even looking at her. He was too busy wolfing down the food.

She smiled again as she reached for some of the remaining food. Shortly after it had all been devoured Goodwin made her apologies and left the remaining two on their own. Alone.

The dark look that had taken over Sabine's features not to long ago had been noticed by Tunstall. He decided he needed to find a way to bring the conversation back to that topic. He was after all a master Dog! He considered getting her drunk, but then he realised she would probably drink him under the table. So that basically left him with guile, his wits and a whole lot of charm. He smiled inwardly, yup, charm was the key, she was already sweet on him.

"You know Sabine, I'm rather interested in a knights life, and what they do" purred Tunstall deeply.

"Why? Why would that interest you?"

"Well, mayhap, I just want to know about you?"

Sabine actually smiled and looked in his eyes, "What do you want to know?"

"Was I really that obvious?"

She beamed "Yup."

"Ok, you figured me out. All I really wanted to know was why you were actually in the hills in the first place…"

The dark look returned.

"I'm sorry. I don't need to know. I have no reason to ask…"

She cut him off, "No. But I feel like I can talk to you." She paused abruptly, and took a large breath, "The King sent me there. I seem to vex him. Or more likely, his wife. To be completely honest, I don't know exactly what it was that I did. But since I have have had so _many_ months to ponder it, I have come up with a theory. I approached the King last year with a proposal. To go to war, and defend our territory. They have tried to keep it in the hush but there were some, umm, _misunderstandings_ on our western borders. I tried to tell the King that it was in our best interest to go there with great deliberation to show them who was in charge. He actually warmed to the idea, but shortly after he turned cold and would hear no more on the matter. When I still queried I was, in a way, banished, awaiting the summons to say I could return. From this I have come to the conclusion that a certain wife feared for her new husband's life, and did not want him to enter harms way. Thus the trouble maker was dispatched after great persuasion from said wife. At least I hope it took a lot of persuasion. And the only reason I have been allowed to return is because the situation in the west has resolved itself. And these are _dark_ days." She finished, her features hidden by her dark hair.

"Everyone who ends up here is hiding something" he replied after they had sat in silence for a few moments. She emerged slowly from under her hair, and looked him in the eyes.

"So why are you here?"

It was now his turn to avoid eye contact. "I ran away. My people were little better from the worst hill bandits you met. One day we were being hunted and I realised I wanted better. I could no longer put up with that hunger, that cold, that squalor. I wanted to make something of my life. And I didn't want to see anyone else be killed. So I ran. Far away. Till I found my way here."

"Was it tough?"

"What do you think? But I survived. I'm here," he started to grin, "sometimes I amuse myself with the notion that it was almost as tough as training to be a page!"

She laughed at the happy change of topic. "Never! It could never be that bad!"

After a while they realised that the drunkards from the bar had been trickling out and that it was extremely late (or early if you want to look at it that way).

Tunstall grabbed her hand, "I know the best place to get raisin patties."

"Goddess. I love raisin patties. I haven't had a decent one for, gods, years!"

"Well then. Don't I have a treat for you. And, if you are a good girl I may one day tell you where they are from."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

"Promise!"

"I promise."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It soon became habit that the two would meet up for breakfast each day. And then it became a bite for lunch. Quite soon she knew his walk and, by coincidence of course, found out where he had his evening meal. Beka and Goodwin soon became accustomed to her presence and didn't bat a single eyelash.

On one of these evening meals though it evolved into yet something more. They'd been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now with nothing more than a hand shake, then a friendly hug and yester night a kiss on the cheek. Tonight though……

They met as they always did and left together, walking slowly away from a grinning Goodwin.

"Good round tonight?" asked Sabine, trying to break a silence that had grown between them.

It took Tunstall a moment to register that she had spoken, "same as usual I suppose…" he replied back before he once more descended into silence.

She searched for something to say, but she was confused. Had she done something wrong,? And, even though she tried to stop it her eyes slowly started to well. She looked towards the ground and realised that Tunstall wouldn't even notice if she looked at him at that moment. But that thought only managed to fuel the moisture in her eyes and one small tear escaped down her cheek.

At that moment though, she was grabbed around the waist and pulled into a dark corner. Her warriors training took over and her arms went up but it didn't help. He pulled her towards him with muscular arms and pressed his strong lips to hers. Her hands fell down, dead, unsure of what to do. Then they rose to push him away from her, but they were grabbed and held tight. Sabine's legs started to go weak and she found she had to rest her weight on the large brick wall behind her. She had to pull away slightly to do this but the man's lips simply followed hers, attracted to them like they were of an opposite pole. Bristles from his shaven checks pressed uncomfortably against her skin until she realised that she was enjoying herself, she felt his lips smile against hers as she kissed him back and the hands that a few moments ago wanted to fight wrapped around him in a warm embrace. He pushed her gently against the wall and buried his hands in the softness of her unruly curls as he deepened their kiss.

He broke the kiss and laid his head against hers, breathing heavily. He reached out with one of his hands to stroke her face, finding the tear that had been shed. He touched it gently with his index finger, transferring the small amount of liquid to himself, looking questioningly into her deep brown eyes.

"I thought you didn't care" she said hoarsely.

"Far from it" Tunstall replied just as huskily, as he pulled her towards him, lightly kissing her on the forehead, "far from it".

Sabine turned her face towards him and kissed the end of his nose, unsure of what to do.

But he took her hand and looked at her with so much love and raw emotion in his eyes, that she felt herself melting and knew she would do anything for him.

"I love you" she whispered as she placed a light kiss on his face then his neck and then his sharp jaw. "I love you," she whispered once more, before placing her lips over his in a passionate kiss that stole both their breaths.

She turned to leave but he pulled her towards him, "I love you too", he stated simply before latching onto her hand and pulling her towards him. Her head fell against his shoulder due to the force and a gasp escaped her lips as he kissed her neck. He pulled her back into a kiss, their bodies pressed hard against each other, both not wanting to let the other one go. Into a kiss that they didn't want to end, but they soon ran out of air and Tunstall took Sabine's hand in his.

"Come home with me?"

She looked at him and nodded.

* * *

Hope you liked it, and, please tell me what you thought! 


End file.
